Into Darkness
by RideItLikeYouStoleIt
Summary: Hermione was left at the manor, at the mercy of Bellatrix and Narcissa. She might have to make an arrangement with them if she ever wants to escape, life isn't black and white, and never so simple. Femslash, Dub-Con, smut, futa, rated for a reason, don't read if you don't like it. May possibly contain Fleur in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_'__She's going to kill me.'_ Hermione was breathing rapidly as Bellatrix Lestrange, in all her mad glory, stalked towards her. Ron was calling her name as he and Harry were dragged to the Malfoy's dungeon. The dark witch was all predator, with a fiery glint in her eye as she backed Hermione against the wall.

"We're going to have a little chat, girl to girl." The woman was beautiful and dangerous, forbidden yet alluring, the same as Hermione remembered from the department of mysteries, she dismissed these thoughts immediately, they would definitely not help her right now. She couldn't help the fear that caused her body to tremble under the witch's gaze. She was roughly grabbed, and thrown to the ground as the room emptied, leaving her alone at the mercy of the deranged witch.

"Listen to me carefully little mudblood, it's very important you answer all of my questions truthfully. The more you lie, the worse it's going to get for you." The woman hissed down at her before crucioing her for good measure. The pain was unbelievable, excruciating, and Hermione screamed at the mercy of the death eater. This continued for a few minutes, until the pain stopped suddenly and Hermione was barely aware of Bellatrix straddling her, looking up into those dark eyes, she knew she was really in trouble. "How did you get into my vault?"

"I didn't, I swear." Hermione whimpered under the ferocious woman. Something wicked flashed in the death eater's eyes that scared the shit out of Hermione, and she knew, it didn't matter what she said to this woman, she wouldn't believe her and would hurt her regardless of her answer.

"Liar!" Bellatrix hissed in her ear, while pulling out a nasty looking dagger. "Don't worry dear, this will only hurt a little, maybe." Grabbing Hermione's arm, she began carving into her flesh, tearing more pained screams from Hermione.

"Please, it's a fake! It's not the real sword!" Bellatrix paused staring intently into Hermione's tear-filled eyes.

"For your sake, dearie, it better be." Her lips twitched into a sinister smirk that told Hermione all she needed to know about the punishment that awaited her if she was lying. She grabbed Hermione's arm running her tongue along the fresh wound, to the girl's shock and horror.

"Bring me the goblin!"

Hermione wasn't paying too much attention to the Goblin's interrogation, she was glad for the respite from the torture, and her body still ached from the after affects of the cruciatus curse. She saw Harry and Ron burst into the room, obviously attempting to rescue her, but she was too weak to run to them. Bellatrix pulled her to her feet, and held her fast against her body, one arm wound tightly round the brunette's waist, holding her upright, the other pressing a blade to her throat. The death eater demanded they drop their wands, and began to taunt them, even going so far as to run her tongue along Hermione's neck, which infuriated and distracted Ron quite effectively. Hermione was pulled back against Bellatrix's body as Dobby just missed them both with the chandelier, and in a rage, threw her dagger at the elf's back as he ran to Harry and Ron. The elf apparated them away with the knife sticking between his shoulder blades. Hermione couldn't blame him for leaving her, he knew he was fatally injured and used the last of his strength to save Harry Potter, she couldn't feel anger, only fear and hopelessness. She would probably die horribly here, after a few more rounds of torture, her boys would have to carry on without her.

"Well well dearie, looks like they left you behind. I suppose that means your mine now, they don't seem to want you anymore." Bellatrix purred in her ear. Her stomach dropped, she was expecting a lot more anger from the psychotic witch, not a response like that.

"What are you planning to do now sister?" Hermione didn't notice Narcissa Malfoy's presence so near, luckily, Bellatrix and Narcissa seemed to be the only two conscious. Draco, Lucius and a couple of snatchers were out cold on the ground.

"Hmmm well Cissy no one has seen muddy here except you and I, they would assume she escaped with Potter and Weasel if that's what we decide to tell them… no matter what we tell the Dark Lord, Potter still got away, so we would be punished. But I think I'd like to keep this little one to myself for a while. What do you think?" Hermione's heart was pounding in apprehension and fear, she had no idea if Bellatrix's change of heart would turn out better for her… or much worse. But perhaps she should be grateful, that the woman doesn't seem to want to turn her over to Voldemort.

Narcissa moved closer, in front of the bushy haired witch, looking her up and down, before smirking and gently trailing a finger down the side of her face. "Well I can see why you've taken a shine to her Bella, just make sure to include me in your… plans." Bellatrix cackled and let her hand travel down Hermione's front.

"I'll put her in my room for now, no one would ever dare enter my domain, and we'll figure out the details later. Once everything has calmed down a bit." Hermione was then dragged down the hall and up some stairs before being thrown into a large, extravagant room.

"Be a good girl now, I'll be back for you later muddy. Don't worry you can't escape this room, and only myself and Cissy can enter it so no one else will bother you. I'll see you soon, urgent business to attend to." And she was gone, closing the doors behind her. Hermione knew the dark witch wouldn't have been lying about her not being able to escape, so she didn't even bother to check the room. Still sore and exhausted from the cruciatus, she was glad to fall down onto the large double bed and curl up on the soft sheets, letting herself slip into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

"Good evening Miss Granger…" A cool, sensual voice in her ear woke Hermione with a start, her eyes snapping open to the sight of one Narcissa Malfoy, regal and breathtakingly beautiful, she was sitting on the side of the bed slightly leaning over Hermione, her pink, pale sculpted lips, slightly upturned into a smirk, while her piercing baby blue eyes were locked onto Hermione's wide caramel brown ones. Hermione quickly sat up, feeling her head spin at the sudden movement.

"Mrs Malfoy." Hermione acknowledged the woman, trying to subtly distance herself from the blonde.

"Please call me Narcissa." Was the smooth reply of the older woman, who took her time looking Hermione over, the cold emotionless mask in place, preventing Hermione from gauging her intentions. Hermione fidgeted under the appraisal, unsure what to do or say, before remembering whose room she was currently occupying.

"What is she going to do with me?" She finally asked, attempting to keep the nerves from her voice. Narcissa kept her gaze a few moments longer, before slowly reaching out to Hermione, who didn't dare move away, and surprisingly gently, stroked the side of her jaw, before her hand moved to twirl a curly lock of brown hair between her pale, slender fingers.

"Whatever she likes, you aren't going anywhere anytime soon, and knowing my sister like I do, she doesn't like giving up what she deems to be 'hers'." She let the lock of hair slip between her fingers before she stood gracefully to stand at the side of the large bed. Hermione was confused and felt the twist of apprehension in her gut at the blunt response.

"But… I don't understand, why didn't she just kill me? What could she possibly want with me to keep me locked up here in secret?" She pleaded for a different answer to the one that had her mind had begun to put together as to her possible fate. Narcissa simply looked at her, lightly smirking.

"You're supposedly the brightest witch of your age, surely it won't take you long to figure it out. Anyway, that is enough chit-chat, come with me miss Granger, you need to clean up." Hermione's stomach sank, Narcissa's comment strengthened her suspicions, but she simply refused to acknowledge it. She would eventually find out for sure when the dark witch came back for her anyway. Reluctantly, she followed Narcissa to another door on the other side of the large, ornate room that she didn't even notice earlier. The Malfoy matriarch swung open the door to reveal a rather large and beautiful bathroom, the main feature being the enormous claw foot bathtub that could easily fit two or three people at a time, placed in the middle of the room, intricate designs adorned the taps and basins to the left, while the toilet was sectioned off on the right through a smaller door. Hermione leaned on the doorframe as Narcissa strode over to the bathtub, waving her hand, the tub began to fill quickly with warm, bubbly scented water. Hermione's muscles were still achy from her torture and her legs were shaking, she took slow, measured steps into the room trying not to appear as weak as she felt, though she didn't think she could fool Narcissa anyway, the woman's eyes never seemed to leave her as she made her way over to the bath. She stopped next to it then looked to the older woman, waiting for her to leave her to it. Narcissa smirked and moved closer reaching for Hermione's jacket zipper.

"What are you doing?" Alarmed, Hermione attempted to step back, but the blonde held her in place, the hands on her waist were surprisingly strong, pulling her closer to the woman as she rid Hermione of her jacket despite her weak resistance.

"Stop struggling girl, I know you're still recovering from your last… encounter with my sister, even though you won't admit you're in pain. If you're a good girl and just accept my help you'll feel much better, I may even have a potion or two that can help with the pain. Show me your arm." Before Hermione could say anything, she pulled her wounded arm closer for inspection, it was a little scabby with dried blood surrounding the word 'mudblood' which had been carved into her arm by Bellatrix.

"The knife was cursed so the scar will be permanent, but I can clean it up and heal it enough so that it doesn't reopen and bleed everywhere." The blond snapped her fingers and a house elf appeared at her command.

"Bring me a pepper-up potion, a painless draught, a healing salve and a small amount of blood replenishing potion just in case, do not tell anyone except Bellatrix who they are for if anyone asks."

"Yes, mistress." The elf was gone with a small popping sound, and Narcissa pulled out her wand, casting a 'scourgify' to clean Hermione's arm. The elf appeared again in a couple of minutes with the small tray of potions, placing them on the countertop before disapperating again.

The blonde haired witch conjured a couple of chairs for them both, "Sit," Hermione obeyed and simply watched the witch take the healing salve and gently apply it to Hermione's arm. The young Gryffindor was surprised at the display of tenderness, she had originally thought the wife of Lucius Malfoy would be just as horrible as him, but Narcissa so far, hadn't done or even said anything to harm Hermione, and now the woman was sitting here herself trying to make Hermione better. _'Why does she even care?'_ The woman released her and placed the salve back on the tray.

"Now drink those potions, it will help. You already know what they are." She said, leaning back in her chair. Hermione hesitated as she reached for the tray, examining each potion briefly before knocking them back and making a face at the taste, she could already feel the potions taking effect.

"Now time to get you clean." Narcissa stood looking at Hermione expectantly, who reluctantly got up and moved closer to the tub, while the older woman banished the chairs and tray. Hermione was now actually looking forward to relaxing in the luxourious tub, she couldn't remember the last time she had a proper bubble bath. She felt Narcissa's hands on her again, gently pushing her to the bath.

"I'm perfectly capable of bathing myself you know Narcissa." She turned to face the smirking blonde.

"Perhaps, but it doesn't mean you have to. I myself, have been meaning to have one today, so… what's the phrase? Two birds, one stone?" She began to slowly disrobe and Hermione stood awkwardly, unsure where to look and what to do. She averted her eyes as the flawless creamy skin was revealed to her.

"I-I don't bathe with people, if you want a bath that bad I can wait outside till you're finished." Hermione tried and failed to sound neutral, her voice betraying her nervousness at the situation.

"No need, besides, I think you know that you don't really have a choice anymore Hermione. If I was you I'd stop complaining and take what you can, we both know that it could have turned out a lot worse for you. You are actually quite lucky that my sister has taken an interest in you, you have gotten off lightly compared to most who have been at her mercy." With a wave of her hand Hermione's clothes disappeared, causing her to gasp and attempt to cover herself, her face reddening. "Besides," she continued, "it won't be much longer before she comes back for you so it might be a good idea to not waste your free time arguing with me right now, even I don't know what she will have in store for you little one." Hermione grudgingly agreed with the woman and climbed into the bath slowly. The water was the perfect temperature and smelled like vanilla, it was an intoxicating scent. She sighed in relief when she sat down letting the warm water envelop her. Narcissa didn't waste any time either, she elegantly climbed into the tub after Hermione and slipped into the water. She let Hermione relax for a few minutes before summoning a washcloth and soap.

"Turn around Hermione." She wanted to protest, but she also didn't want to push her luck with Narcissa, she was the sister of Bellatrix Lestrange after all, and her requests were not to be taken lightly, especially as Hermione was now a prisoner in her manor. She slowly turned her back to the blonde, who she sensed moving closer. The woman then lathered her back with soap and rubbed her down with the washcloth, her arms slipped around Hermione, washing her front aswell, while the brunette just sat there and let herself be cleaned. Then Narcissa washed the girl's hair with scented shampoo, massaging her fingers into her scalp. Hermione was really starting to enjoy this treatment, not that she'd ever admit it, having someone take care of her and wash her hair was really helping her relax, not to mention it felt so damn good. When her hair had been rinsed and the older woman's hands had left her, she turned her head slightly and whispered, "Thank you." She really was grateful for the care Narcissa had shown her, whether she meant it or not.

"Not a problem my dear." Warm, smooth arms encased her and suddenly the woman's front was pressed against her back. She froze as she felt the woman's breasts pressing up against her, a blush rising in her cheeks. The woman was getting bolder, her nose trailed along the crook of Hermione's neck before a soft kiss was planted there. Her heartbeat was beginning to pick up, she had a feeling she knew where this was going.

"N-narcissa, what are you doing?" Hermione shivered as the woman's tongue ran behind her ear.

"Hmm you are simply divine, dear." The girl's breath hitched and her Gryffindor courage was out the window while this woman had her ensnared.

"Turn around." Hermione was afraid to, she whimpered and felt the woman nip her neck. "Turn. Around." Shakily, she did as the blonde witch commanded, she tried not to look directly at her but strong hands lifted her chin to meet those icy blue orbs that all but commanded her submission. The stronger woman leaned forward and captured Hermione's lips with her softer, pinker, more voluptuous ones, moving them against the Gryffindor's. She slipped her tongue past Hermione's lips like the cunning serpent she was, surprising the younger witch, who briefly fought her for dominance before being forced into submission by the skilled older witch. Hermione felt Narcissa's hands running over her body, she squirmed a bit, this was all happening way too fast for her, she could grudgingly accept that she found this woman very attractive, dare she even say, 'hot', but she wasn't ready to have sex! With anyone! Are they going to force her? Narcissa and Bellatrix? She gasped as they broke away for air.

"Hermione, I think by now you know why both my sister and I are interested in you." The blonde woman breathed against her lips as her hand slipped further down Hermione's body and between her legs. "My sister will be a lot more rough with you though, she likes a little pain and pleasure. She will probably hurt you. So I'll do my best to make this enjoyable for you." She slipped her finger into the younger girl, earning a squeak in response. Logically, Hermione knew she didn't want this, logically she knew she should fight harder, but her logic went out the window when the gorgeous blonde woman touched her like that, like no one has ever touched her before. Narcissa pushed in further until she felt the girl's barrier. She frowned, "Damn it, as much as I would love to claim your virginity my dear, my sister might actually consider killing me if I took that away from her, so…" she smirked that damn sexy smirk again, "I'll have to claim you another way." Hermione could only stare wide-eyed as the witch removed her finger gently and brought her hand to rub the girl's clit. Hermione couldn't hold back her moan, she felt Narcissa using silent wandless magic on her, suddenly there was a throbbing heat in her groin, that seemed to be… expanding. She felt the member brush her thigh, before the older woman's hand wrapped around her new feature, gently stroking Hermione under the water.

"Ah-ahhh, Narcissa!" Hermione's cheeks were flushed from embarrassment and arousal. The blonde chuckled and moved to straddle Hermione, while kissing her deeply again. It seemed the other woman didn't want to wait any longer and she quickly positioned the tip of Hermione's rather large cock at her entrance before slowly impaling herself on it, moaning as the girl's girth stretched her pulsing, wet walls. Hermione couldn't help the noises of pleasure she was releasing, she had never felt anything like it, being inside someone like this. She bucked her hips up into Narcissa, groaning as she buried herself to the hilt inside her. The blonde was getting even more excited, she rocked against Hermione, picking up the pace as she fucked her.

"Ah! Yes! Hermione… more… fuck me… harder!" They were both getting close, Hermione could feel it, she held Narcissa's hips down on her throbbing dick and thrusted up as hard as she could, slamming herself inside her. "Ah! You… feel… so good… Hermione!" Narcissa's pussy clamped down on her cock, suddenly Hermione exploded, screaming and cumming hard inside the woman. Panting, she slouched in the older woman's embrace. Narcissa ran her fingers through wet, brown locks before kissing her leisurely. Neither had time to react as the bathroom door burst open to reveal an angry Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Hello Bella."


	3. Chapter 3

"Cissy! What the hell are you doing?" Bellatrix seethed at her sister. Narcissa moved off Hermione's lap, leaving her a little disappointed at the loss, but kept some skin contact with her as she sat next to Hermione, watching her sister intently.

"Calm down sister, your prized possession still has her virginity… intact. I knew you wouldn't appreciate me spoiling that for you." Hermione's faced reddened further, they were casually talking about her virginity like they owned her and she had no say who she gave it to! Her anger flared momentarily, but was soon quashed by unease as she looked up at the dark sister, whose gaze had turned from hellfire to decidedly salacious as she grinned at the brunette.

"She is… a virgin? You sure Cissy?" Bellatrix sounded way too excited over this embarrassing piece of information. Hermione felt Narcissa's hand stroking her leg under the water and tried not to react, as the soft touch shot tingles up her leg.

"Her hymen is still intact, I left it for you don't worry Bella, she is yours." Hermione's stomach dropped, she glanced over to Narcissa, whose demeaner had suddenly changed in Bellatrix's presence, her eyes were heavy-lidded and full of lust. The damn Slytherin woman had tricked her! Hermione began to realise that the sisters were more similar than she had originally thought, however Narcissa was more sly, she had made Hermione comfortable with her, caught her off guard, and then taken advantage of her. Though, glancing back at Bellatrix who was now slowly approaching the bathtub, she thought Narcissa's methods of seducing her were probably far preferable to what the dark-haired witch was now going to do to her. She could only hope Bellatrix didn't hurt her too much.

"Don't look so worried muddy, you will enjoy it, I promise… eventually." Bellatrix smirked.

"Now, why don't you help her dry off Cissy, this conversation would be better continued in the bedroom I think." Hermione gulped, and let Narcissa pull her up out of the water and the tub, as the woman summoned fluffy white towels for them. Hermione almost forgot that she still had a cock, until she realised Bellatrix was staring at her crotch. Suddenly the woman cackled as Hermione flushed with embarrassment.

"I should've known you wouldn't leave her without getting something in return Cissy! Did I interrupt you in the middle of something, dear?" The dark haired witch continued to cackle as Narcissa smirked.

"Yes, I would've preferred more time to… enjoy dear Hermione before you came in." The blonde pulled her flush against her body, hands on her hips. Hermione was slightly shorter than the both of them, Narcissa wasn't much taller than her sister, but Hermione still had to look up to meet the woman's predatory gaze.

"Well then muddy, it's only fair that you finish pleasing your mistress, she's been very good to you. Take her now, and show her your gratitude." Hermione blanched, turning her head to the dark witch who was looking very pleased with the situation. Narcissa recaptured her attention by grabbing the still-attached member and beginning to stroke her length. Hermione hardened quite quickly in her skilled hands, and looking down, she realised it had swelled to a size she didn't know was possible, not that she had ever seen one before. Her cheeks were still hot with her embarrassment, and she wasn't sure how to proceed.

"I'm… not sure… how to…" She blushed as Bellatrix sniggered.

"Don't worry Hermione, Bella and I will teach you everything you need to know." Narcissa smirked and inclined her head to press her lips against Hermione's.

"I think she needs a little encouragement Cissy." Bellatrix laughed. The blonde witch grinned her affirmative, before slowly sinking to her knees in front of Hermione, towels forgotten on the floor next to her. The Gryffindor's breath hitched as the gorgeous older woman licked her lips seductively, while gripping the base of Hermione's member. It throbbed in her hand and Hermione couldn't help the gasp that escaped her as the soft, pink lips enveloped her length. Ice blue eyes held hers as a hot tongue sensually stroked her, pale cheeks hollowing slightly with the deep pressure the woman was continuously applying, blonde hair swaying with the witch's movement up and down her shaft, increasing in pace and suction, it was driving her crazy. Hermione was panting, ragged breaths in and out as her release drew closer. Then she was parted from the warmth of the woman's mouth, Narcissa pulled away from Hermione, denying her release. Her cock was throbbing even more, she needed to finish damn it! The blonde stood, and turned away from the brunette, leaning over and using her arms to brace herself against the basin. She turned her head to smirk at the confused and painfully aroused girl, "Come now Hermione, show me what a Gryffindor can do." The woman arched her back and spread her legs further, and Hermione had a perfect view of her swollen, wet pussy. It was then Bellatrix decided to make herself known, sauntering up to stand behind Hermione she grabbed Hermione's hips and roughly pushed her forward.

"She wants you inside her muddy, it's time to prove yourself to your mistress. You know you're enjoying this, so stop making her wait for it." Bellatrix whispered in her ear while her long, pale fingers wrapped around Hermione's shaft, pumping it a couple of times before positioning her at the blonde's entrance. Hermione didn't need to be told twice, she grabbed hold of the curvy hips in front of her and pushed slowly into Narcissa from behind with ease, loving the feel of her walls tightening around her. The woman arched her back further, moaning in appreciation as Hermione pushed all the way inside, before drawing back and slamming herself deeper, she continued her onslaught, creating a rhythm as she kept up her thrusts. They were both creating noises of their pleasure, Hermione groaned as she pumped in and out of Narcissa who would occasionally omit a cute squeal in response to a particularly hard thrust. Hermione learned that pulling the blond witch's hips back hard against her in time with her thrusting forward would make her feel that she was hitting a deeper spot that made Narcissa scream louder. She felt her pussy clamp down on the younger girl's cock, pulling and sucking her back inside, as Hermione rode it out, rather enjoying the older woman's scream of release. She picked up the pace as her own climax approached, fucking the blonde slytherin as hard as she could, the slapping sound of her hips hitting the woman's perfect, firm backside was turning her on more than she thought. Finally, she peaked, Narcissa's second orgasm gripping her as she came, it felt like her pussy was milking Hermione's cock as she continued pumping her hot liquid into the woman. Then, it was over, she pulled out of the witch so that the woman could stand properly. The blond was panting, her face flushed and her legs a little shaky, Hermione noted with a hint of pride that she had reduced the prim and proper Mrs Malfoy to such a state.

"That was… very good for your first time Hermione, I can honestly say I've never had a shag like that before." Narcissa smiled, turning to her sister who had watched the entire performance quietly, "She's a keeper, Bella." Hermione's was conflicted, she'd just had amazing sex but her above average performance could keep her locked up here with the sisters, if they liked her that much. She wasn't sure what to do or even think at the moment, so she just stood there as Narcissa used the counter-spell to remove her dick.

"Hmmm, it certainly seems like little muddy is talented, but we'll soon find out if she can really handle us." The dark-haired witch had lust in her eyes as they roamed Hermione's body, "I can't wait any longer, do you know how hard it was to stand back and watch that Cissy? I had to stop myself from jumping in! I deserve a medal!" She cackled. "Take her to the bed Cissy, now we're going to have some real fun!" Hermione couldn't speak, not even to protest, as Narcissa led her back into the room, gently pushing her onto the double bed, lingering to kiss her quickly again, before settling herself on the side of bed to watch as her sister prowled closer to the brunette, standing at the end of the bed, dark eyes fixed on her nervous prey.

"I'm going to make you scream for me, little girl."


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione gulped, her heart beating wildly in her chest as she slowly retreated backwards on the large double bed, her dark captor advancing on all fours, ruby lips twisted into an almost sadistic smirk.

"Where do you think you're going?" Strong fingers gripped Hermione's calf, dragging her back, Bellatrix's sharp nails digging in, eliciting a pained whimper from the girl.

"Stay." Hermione shivered at the dangerous tone in Bella's voice. She stilled her movements, eyes transfixed on the death eater, as the woman moved to kneel in between her thighs, her dark eyes flashing with unrestrained hunger. She waved her hand, banishing her own attire, the black corset and leather pants disappearing suddenly to reveal creamy unblemished skin. The dark witch was perfect and breathtakingly beautiful, you would never know from looking at her that she had spent all those years in Azkaban, the Black sisters really were a different breed, Narcissa's body was just as perfect and sculpted as Bellatrix, the main differences between the two women being that the blonde was slightly taller and leaner than her dark sister, where Bellatrix made up for her slightly shorter stature with fuller and more voluptuous curves.

"Enjoying the view muddy?" She smirked down at Hermione, who blushed realising that she had in fact been staring at the woman. Hermione didn't know what to think, part of her wanted to be stubborn and deny that she found the woman attractive, but she wasn't exactly the type of person who could lie to herself to escape reality. She had hoped however, that her attraction to both the Black sisters wouldn't be so obvious, she wanted to retain some of her dignity after all.

She turned her head away embarrassed, refusing to answer the dark-haired woman. She regretted her action immediately as the strong fingers roughly grasped her face, forcing her to make eye contact with the death eater.

"Look at me when I'm speaking to you girl." She hissed in warning, her dominance causing mixed reactions within the younger witch. Hermione was ashamed at how excited her body was becoming with Bella's rough and dominating touches and harsh words. She was afraid, yes, afraid of what the woman was going to do to her, of how she was making Hermione feel, more than the prospect of pain. Hermione was afraid that maybe Bellatrix would be right, and she would enjoy it, what kind of person would that make Hermione? The grip on her face tightened.

"Well? Answer me muddy. Do you like what you see? Don't even think about lying." Her gaze was piercing, daring Hermione to make a wrong move. Hermione didn't want to admit that she very much liked what she saw, but was running out of time quick, she didn't want to anger this woman any more.

"Y-you are beautiful." She managed to get out, Bellatrix's grip loosened, and she let go of Hermione's face, smirking.

"Good girl, that wasn't so hard was it? You should be more honest muddy, it'll get you further." She cackled. "Don't you think so Cissy?" Hermione flicked her gaze to Narcissa, who hadn't moved from her spot next to them on the bed. The blonde's eyes were hooded, clearly enjoying watching her sister take control.

"Yes Bella, honesty is the best policy, you should never lie to your mistress Miss Granger, you might not like the consequences." Narcissa paused, smirking at Hermione's reddening face, "Then again, perhaps you are beginning to enjoy the treatment?"

Bellatrix chuckled, running her hands up Hermione's trembling thighs, "I think you might be right Cissy, she's not complaining very much, in fact she's quite… tame when I put my hands on her, I think she likes me more than she wants to admit." Bella's hands roamed up Hermione's torso to cup her breasts, the dark witch leaning over her to nuzzle her neck, scraping her teeth over the skin as Hermione gasped.

"You belong to me now little girl," Bellatrix growled in her ear before biting down harshly and sucking her flesh, leaving a furious red and purple mark on the girl's slender neck. Hermione squealed from the bite, arching her back in shock, pressing her chest further against the older witch's.

"Did you like that muddy?" Bella purred, running her tongue along her fresh mark of ownership, "I think you do like this, do you know what I'm going to do to you?" The dark witch pulled away to look directly into wide caramel eyes, red lips brushing against Hermione's trembling pale pink ones.

"N-not really," Hermione couldn't think, couldn't pretend to be her usual brave, stubborn self, not with Bella, her embarrassing admission that made her inexperience obvious, thoroughly amused Bellatrix, if the huge smirk was any indication.

"Then I'll tell you so you have something to look forward to, muddy," the older woman grazed her teeth across Hermione's jaw, towards her ear which she licked and nibbled a little roughly. "I'm going to taste you, every part of you, you'll scream and come in my mouth, and then I'm going to ram my cock into that tight, virgin pussy of yours and fuck you hard, over and over, you'll scream, and come all over my big cock until you can't take anymore. When I'm through with you, you won't be able to walk properly."

Hermione's breath hitched, Bella's vivid description of exactly how she was going to take her, set a fire in the young witch's belly, she could feel her anticipation growing, her arousal spiking as the death eater pressed her body firmly against Hermione's, running her tongue back towards the girl's lips, hungrily licking them before forcing entry into her mouth. Hermione moaned involuntarily as one of the sexiest women she has ever laid eyes upon took control of her body, she kissed Bellatrix back, the woman tasted sweet and dark, like chocolate, it was intoxicating and overpowering her senses.

Against her better judgement, against her morals, she knew she wanted Bellatrix, she wanted to drown in her, to be owned by her, and Narcissa too. They were the complete opposite of her, and bad for her in so many ways, which was probably why they were so alluring. Bellatrix growled in her mouth, pushing her hips hard against Hermione's, before ending the kiss and moving down the brunette's body, licking, sucking, and biting sensitive areas of skin along her descent. Hermione couldn't help the yelps and whimpers she released when she got a strong bite from Bella, she wouldn't be surprised if some of those bruised.

Finally, Bella reached her pussy, slim thighs were grabbed and forced wide open, baring Hermione to her dark captor. Bella's nails dug into her skin a little painfully, which surprisingly, Hermione found, turned her on even more. What the hell was this witch doing to her?

"You look delicious Muddy." Bellatrix licked her lips before running her tongue over Hermione's entrance, as the girl gasped in surprise.

Before Hermione knew it, Bella was licking her all over, and sucking on her clit ravenously, as the Gryffindor whimpered and cried out, it felt like she was trying to devour the younger girl. Hermione screamed louder when Bella bit down on her pussy, adding a little pain to the pleasure, before she suddenly thrusted her tongue inside her, almost savagely. If Bella was doing all of this with just her mouth, Hermione couldn't imagine what the next round with Bella's cock would be like. She almost didn't want to.

She screamed as she came with Bellatrix still sucking on her, just as the dark witch had promised. Licking her lips and grinning at the overwhelmed girl, Bella moved back up her body to kiss her again. Hermione didn't bother with any pretense of resisting and moaned as she tasted herself on Bella's tongue.

"Good girl Hermione, now here comes the best part. You're being such a good little bitch, now let's see how much you can take." Bella smirked, her hooded eyes taking in the state of the younger girl as Hermione panted and blushed, having caught the unexpected use of her first name from the older witch, instead of the mudblood pet name she expected to hear. Hermione absently noted that being called Bellatrix's bitch didn't really upset her as it should have, probably because she was her bitch at that moment and was now seriously excited and ready to be fucked by her. All it took was a taste of the beautiful Death Eater and Hermione wanted more.

The sudden feeling of something huge and hard pressing up against her crotch, alarmed her slightly as she hadn't seen Bella perform the spell, and Hermione really wanted to figure out what spell that was.

"Do you like my cock muddy? I'm sure you will soon enough. I bet you will come all over it and beg me for more." Bella licked her neck as she moved her hips back to position herself at Hermione's entrance. Hermione knew what was coming, this would probably hurt, how much, she didn't know.

"When I claim your virginity you will belong to me little girl." Bella growled. Hermione didn't understand what she meant by that, but didn't have time to think about it as Bella pushed in hard, immediately tearing through her hymen.

Hermione screamed in pain at the sudden intrusion, calming down a little as it subsided. Surprisingly Bella wasn't moving, she seemed to be waiting for the smaller girl to adjust to her size, which meant she wanted Hermione to enjoy the sex they were about to have as much as her, strange, Hermione thought she was simply here to be used for Bella's pleasure.

Then the dark witch began to slowly thrust inside her, and Hermione went limp under her as the tension in her belly began to build, fuck, it was more than she could've imagined. Bella's cock was huge and the pain of the stretch was only adding to the pleasure she was giving Hermione. The older woman picked up her pace as she seemed to go deeper into the girl, she slammed her hips into Hermione with more force, and even began moaning, growling and biting the skin of the delicate neck in front of her.

Hermione certainly wasn't holding back her own moans and cries as she was ravaged by the most feared and notorious Death Eater who was also Voldemort's most loyal follower. The dark witch had tortured and killed so many people and yet all Hermione could think about was how amazing she felt inside her, taking her and dominating her like Hermione belonged to her and her alone.

"Ah! Bella… harder… please…" Hermione didn't know why she had said that, she had surprised herself as well as the Death Eater pounding into her. Bellatrix' dark eyes stared into hers, and then the woman smirked.

"So honest muddy… I should reward you." She rammed her cock in even harder, and Hermione screamed and came, her walls clenching around Bella, squeezing her dick. Bella moaned and drove herself in as deep as she could before she came inside Hermione, shooting her hot load into her. Hermione felt something more than just Bella's cum filling her, she felt magic, which was strange because she hadn't felt it earlier with Narcissa or when Bella ate her out. The magic wasn't hers, it was definitely Bellatrix's, it felt like a piece of Bella entering her. It tingled inside her, it felt foreign and slightly darker than her own magic, but it didn't feel bad, she didn't understand why, her logical mind should be alarmed, but it felt good, having Bella's magic inside her, she somehow felt… protected with it in her. She'd never heard of any magic like that before, then again she hadn't exactly researched any kind of sex magic either so there was plenty it seemed she needed to learn.

"U-Um… Bellatrix?" She asked a little nervously and out of breath from the huge orgasm she just experienced.

"Yes muddy?" Bella purred to her. She was surprised how… friendly Bella was being with her, she had honestly expected worse with the woman's reputation. She was expecting some horrific torture at some point but it hadn't happened… yet.

"I… can feel your magic in me… is that supposed to happen?" She asked carefully, not wanting to aggravate the woman, just in case she changed her mind about the torture. Bella smirked at her, looking very pleased that Hermione had noticed this and brought it up.

"I told you, when I claimed you, you would belong to me." Bella moved over to lay on Hermione's right side, so they could both look at Narcissa, who was still there, on the other side of the bed, lightly panting herself with darkened eyes watching them. She had obviously been pleasuring herself while watching Bella take Hermione.

"I used a piece of old magic dearie, of which is only known to the Black family, at the moment, only Myself, Narcissa and our dear muggle-loving sister should know of it, being the last in the Black line." Bella stroked Hermione's stomach, her fingers danced with her magic, which reacted to the magic now inside Hermione. It tingled inside her and shot small waves of pleasure like electricity through her abdomen. She gasped and lifted her lower body off the bed in reaction to the dark witch's touch.

"It connects you to me, and will enhance the pleasure you feel when I touch you. It is a magical bond, in a way, we will always be connected now. I will always be able to feel you, to find you." Hermione's heart jumped, both in fear at the gravity of the situation, of Bella always having this power over her, of knowing where she is, and also in excitement, she could never hide from this woman, not anymore, but she wasn't entirely sure she wanted to.

"Like I said, you're mine." Bella gripped the younger girl's hips suddenly, keeping her undivided attention.

"So don't even think of running away from me little girl, I would have to punish you if you did. You wouldn't want that would you?" Her eyes glinted dangerously.

"N-No Bellatrix, I don't." Hermione quickly replied, she couldn't forget who she was dealing with right now. The dark witch gave her a beautiful smile, calming her nerves a little.

"Good girl, like I said before, if you're good I'll reward you, if you're a bad girl you'll be punished." Bella looked over to Narcissa who had yet to say anything.

"Now, I do believe my sweet sister has waited long enough for her turn, don't you think?" Bella smirked at Hermione's reddening face.

"She has been looking forward to filling you with her magic little muddy, after all, I did promise I'd share, so it's only fitting that you should belong to her too." Bella grinned, running her long fingers up the young Gryffindor's thigh, as she moved back a little to make room for her sister, who was crawling closer to Hermione, as she lay there paralyzed, staring into those beautiful ice blue eyes that were hungrily fixed on the younger girl.

"Thank you Bella, though I must admit I did enjoy the show," Narcissa smirked down at Hermione as she pushed the slender legs apart and knelt between them, "I'm very much ready to claim our little kitten myself."


End file.
